In The Name Of Love
by Kuvira Jr
Summary: Toph and Zuko visit Azula. I'm horrible at summaries please give it a shot.
1. Who are you?

I decided to do a one shot prompt series for Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra let me know if you guys want that. This is a multi chapter fic so I'll give you the verses after each Chapter. I strongly recommend listening to the song before or right after reading the fic.

Cannon Divergent (Toph is aged up a year /etc.)

Prompt: The song "In the name of love" by Martin Garrix Bebe Rexha

Ship: Toph/Azula

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or the song "In the name of love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula was cold, alone and only had a torch on the other side of the bars for light. She was chained to the floor by her hands. The chains were long enough for her to move about her small room and to lay on her bed. Yes she may be cold, alone and broken but at least she could still bend. Her bending was spared as long as she stayed in the freezing room. She had doctors and her brother would visit occasionally. It had been years since she had seen the sun. Three years to be exact and she was always exact. She was convinced she was better and her doctors agreed that she was no longer quite as broken but she still had nightmares and panic attacks but so did Zuko and the others. No, She knew why she was still here but she wouldn't let that get the best of her. Every day she would go through her bending formations the best she could with the chains then she would work on her physical mass…….she had lost to much muscle during her recovery.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-

Toph has been busy the last few years training her students in metal bending. A Lot has happened in the past three years but she was still bored and a little lonely.(Not that she would ever admit to it.) So when Zuko said that she could stay at the palace with Mai, Izumi and him she gladly accepted the offer. That is why a week after receiving the invitation she was at the door of the Fire Lord's palace. Never one to knock she strolled right in and started to walk around. She had been walking around the palace and turned towards Mai's heart beat. She knocked on the door and heard the familiar voice. "Who is it?"

Toph smirked and opened the door. "Why the Melon Lord of course." She felt the paddle of feet coming toward her.

"Toph! Toph!" Young Izumi had run up to Toph and clung to her legs. "Toph! Toph!" Toph smiled.

"Hey matchstick! What are you up to?" Izumi managed her way into Toph's arms and pointed to her fingers (not that she could see it.)

"Fingers! 1...2...3...4...5" Then she lifted her other hand as if to show Toph. "6...7...8...9...10!"

Toph laughed and swung Izumi on her hip. "Good job! Matchstick you're pretty smart." Mai nods and walks over to them.

"Momma! Bocks pwease! Bocks pwease!" Toph looked slightly confused as Mai goes to the closet and pulls out a box. "Only if Toph wants to play." Izumi turned to Toph.

"Wanna pay bocks?" Mai seeing that Toph was puzzled opened the box and took a wooden block out and handed one to Toph.

"She wants to play blocks with you. Toph holding the engraved cube with one hand and setting down Izum with the other she turned to face Izumi.

"Of course I'll play blocks with you." She had learned about blocks a while ago while they had something similar to them in the earth kingdom but they were made of earth and much different shapes. She sat on the floor next to Izumi and reached for the box knocking it over. The blocks spilled onto the for and Izumi reached for some and started building. Mai walked toward the door.

"Toph can you keep and eye on Izumi for a few minutes? Zuko wanted me to let him know when you arrived." Toph simply nodded as she stacked another block onto their tower. Mai had quietly left the room and went to Zuko's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door and strolled in. "Hey Mai." Zuko smiled.

"Hi Zuko, Toph is here she is playing with Izumi in the nursery."

"I'm sure Izumi was excited." Zuko stood and gestures for Mai lead the way.

" Yes she was ecstatic when Toph came in proclaiming she was "Melon Lord" Mai stressed trying to imitate Toph. They reached the nursery as Zuko laughed at Mai's version of Toph when they heard a crash from inside the room. They rushed in only to find a very frustrated Toph and a laughing Izumi in the middle of a big pile of wooden blocks.

"What happen?" Zuko walked over to Toph. Mai picked up Izumi as Toph growled in frustration.

"Nothing happened the stupid blocks kept falling over!" Toph blew out some air and her bangs flew up for a moment.

"Toph silly! Silly Toph!" Izumi was clapping her hands and trying to get down. Mai let her down and gracefully sat beside her daughter.

"What do you mean Toph is silly?"

Instead of answering, Izumi built a small tower. Giggling she looked at Toph and point to the tower. "Build Toph Build!" Mai and Zuko both turned to Toph who nervously nodded. Toph put her hand on the ground and guided it to a block and picked it up. Now came the hard part. While Toph could see the tower was there she couldn't tell how tall it was with the carpet and the blocks being wooden. She sighed as she went to guess how tall the tower was and place a block on top. This attempt has been as successful as the last 21 attempts and she miscalculated and completely destroyed the tower. Izumi laughed and clapped cheerfully. Zuko and Mai had struggled not to laugh more so Zuko than Mai. Toph's face harden as Zuko finally and let out a chuckle.

"It's not funny Princess." Toph stood and left the room and disappeared before Zuko or Mai could stop her. Zuko had finally managed to find Toph in her guest quarters. He walked in the room and found Toph had stolen the blocks from the nursery and was trying to stack them. As soon as the tower got higher than five she would knock over the tower.

"What do you want Princess?" Zuko sat next to her and stacked the blocks.

"You know how I invited you here?"

Toph knocked the tower over again. "Yup." Zuko stacked them again.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Toph again knocked over the tower.

"Shoot your highness."

Zuko repeated stacking. 'I….I...was wondering if you...you would..maybe I guess…-" Toph had knocked over the block tower again.

"What Zuko?" Zuko spoke as he stacked.

"I was hoping you would visit my sister."

Toph dropped the block she was holding. "Azula?" Zuko guided her hand.

"Yeah, The doctors say she is getting a lot better and I wanted to see how she would react to seeing someone other than my family or Ty Lee." Toph had stacked the block on top of the tower then reached for another as she thought. She refused Zuko's hand this time and tried extra hard not to decimate the tower. Alas she still knocked the blocks onto the floor and sighed.

"You know what princess?" Zuko looked at Toph. No answer came so Toph tossed a block at him.

"Why the hell not?" Zuko seemed pleased with her answer and they continued the game they had started. While they played they figured that Toph would go tomorrow with Zuko first then if she decided to stay she would visit whenever she liked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They approached the prison that Azula was housed in. As they entered Zuko waved them through security and they made their way down several flights of stairs. They entered a hall and walked towards a metal door with two guards.

"A little chilly you think?" Zuko turned to Toph.

"That is the point." He went for the door.

"Ready?" Toph nodded.Azula heard her brother outside the door. She decided to sit in the lotus position to wait for him to enter. While she very much despised her brother when she was younger now she enjoyed his visits as it acknowledged that she still mattered to someone. It had been two months since his last visit and she had lost hope. The door open and Zuko strode in…...along with him was a short, pale, raven haired girl.

"Hello Azula." She gave a concerned look.

"Hello Zuzu." Toph snorted and Zuko glared at her. He turned back to Azula.

"Do you remember Toph? She traveled with the Avatar."

Azula thought a moment and then remembered. "The powerful blind earthbender."

Toph clapped her hand onto Zuko's back (who winced). "I like her already Hot Head!" Zuko sighed. Azula smirked and decided to scoot closer to the bars. Then she heard Zuko gasp. She had forgotten about the marks. Her hands shot up to her neck but both her wrists were rubbed raw and she couldn't help the small hiss that escaped her lips. Zuko stepped forward but Azula scrambled back her heart racing and her breath uneven. Toph looked concerned and asked Zuko what was happening but both of them ignored her.

"Azula……" Azula at this point is having a mild panic attack and Zuko has no idea what to do for her. Toph shoves him aside and steps through the bars using her bending. She walks over to Azula and crouches close to her.

"Hey Azula I know you don't know me too well but you need to calm down 'kay?" Azula just gasps for breath and her eyes seem unfocused. "Hey….hey it's fine you're fine okay?...Azula can I put my hand on your knee?" Azula struggled for breath and jerked her head in a nod. "Okay Azula I'm going to gently put my hand on your knee…..I need you to try and breathe through your nose and out your mouth." Azula tried to do what Toph asked her to do, she really did but she just couldn't. She gasped desperately and had started to cry. Tears escaping against her will. Toph had gently grabbed her hand and pressed it against her own chest and Azula felt Toph's breath even and calm. "Okay I know you tried before but it might be easier to just try to copy my breathing 'kay? Just try."

Zuko stood in awe as Azula slowly but surely calmed down but she transitioned into sobbing almost immediately. As shocked as he was , nothing had prepared him for the sight before him. Azula had turned into Toph's shoulder as she was sobbing and Toph was gently rubbing a circle into her back as Azula cried. "It's only gonna hurt; Till you breath.." Toph whispered. They stayed like that for about ten more minutes then Azula pulled away and wiped her eyes and looked at Toph.

"Thank you." She spoke very softly. They both turned towards Zuko. "Sorry Zuzu…." Zuko looked at his sister pitifully.

"You have nothing to apologize for Azula…...but what was that I saw on your neck?" Zuko had barely made it through the sentence without crying. Toph looked confused and instinctively reached to feel what she couldn't see and accidentally startled Azula.

"I'm sorry." Toph yanked back her hand.

"No,no it is okay…..I'll...I'll um help you. Azula guided Toph's hand to her neck where she had tried to strangle herself with a hot chain she managed to heat up. Toph gasped, her eyebrows came crashing together and she slowly removed her hand.

"Y...yo….you….what? Why? When" Zuko had entered the cell at this point and crouched in front of his sister. Azula brought her knees to her chest and rested her head in her knees. Zuko has never seen his sister so small before. Azula took a deep breath and turned her head over.

"It had been a while since…..since anyone one had come to visit...and I tried so hard to stay strong while I waited for anyone to talk to.….But I had a nightmare and I thought that no one cared…..the voices….they were just so loud….. I just thought I would do everyone a favor and die." Azula went quiet and looked up, her eyes were so hollow and empty. Zuko and Toph both looked horrified. Toph stood up and dragged Zuko out of the cell and into the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!"

Zuko was sputtering for an answer. "I...I...I" Toph slammed him into the wall. The guards were starting to come over but Zuko waved them off.

"I..I..I..IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!?!? Your sister tried to KILL HERSELF AND ALL YOUR GONNA DO IS SPUTTER!!!!!". Zuko was speechless and a little scared.(not that he would admit to it) Toph let go of Zuko and shoved him roughly.

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You WILL let Azula back into the palace and pardon her for all of her crimes." Zuko once again was silent. Toph growled and walked back into the room. Azula looked up in confusion as Toph angrily ripped apart the bars.

"Come on Princess." Toph stood there with her hand outstretched.

"What?" Toph's heart broke. Azula sounded so broken and confused. "I said come on I'm taking you home.

"But my fire will burn…" Toph stepped into the cell.

"Then control it Princess." Azula grabbed Toph's hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toph was helping Azula up the endless staircase and Zuko followed behind. Eventually they met the doctor. "Your majesty! What is going on?"

Toph looked like she was going to send him deeper than six feet but Zuko shook his head. "Take her to the carriage. I'll take care of this." Toph nodded and continued with Azula.

Zuko turned to the doctor who dropped into a bow. "Get up. Let's go into your office."

The doctor stood and quickly shuffled into his office. "Fire Lord I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"I sent letters every week. Did I not?" The doctor nodded. "In every letter I asked about the condition of my sister and EVERY TIME you said she was improving in all aspects, albeit at different rates. So why is when I come to visit after numerous letters telling me my sister is well. I came to find she tried to commit...she…..she tried to kill her…..herself!"

The doctor was pale, shaking so bad that Zuko thought he was going to faint. "Your majesty please! I spoke the truth! After the incident Azula made great leaps and bounds in her recovery. Admittedly her first few weeks after were rough but she is much better now! I'm sorry I withheld the truth but I knew you would come rushing back and Azula wouldn't have been able to handle that at the time."

"You should have told me! I have the right to know! I'm her brother! You could have told me not to come."

"Fire Lord if I may be so bold. If I told you that the Princess had made an attempt upon her life and then told you not to come as it may distress her more, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't come?"The doctor held his gaze waiting for a reply.

Zuko sighed. "I can't tell what I would have done, but I see your point. However if you even think of withholding the truth from me again I will ensure that you never see the sun again am I understood?" The doctor gulped and nodded. "Good. Tell me. When did she do it?"

The doctor frowned. "Three weeks after your last visit, Fire Lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I told you this was only gonna hurt

If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn

Would you walk in?

Would you let me do it first?

Do it all in the name of love"

Please RR and let me know if you would like to see a Atla and Lok one shot series!


	2. I need control

Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting but I am super busy with school, soccer and some other stuff.

Anyways I hope you like this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or the song "In the name of love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph had led Azula up to the palace followed by Zuko who had to wave off the guards before Toph crushed them. Halfway Azula had tired but she would be damned before she would admit it. Thankfully Toph had picked up on it and slowed down and eventually just scooped her off her feet.(Which was far too easy she noted) They arrived at the palace and walked in about five feet before Mai and Izumi had spotted them.

"What is going on?" Mai was now holding Izumi and glaring at Zuko.

Zuko shifted in front of Toph and Azula and signaled a servant to take them to Azula's room. When Toph and Azula had left he turned towards Mai. "I know you must be surprised but-"

"Surprised Zuko? Really? I'm a bit more than just surprised! You brought her here where our daughter lives! How can we trus-"

"She tried to kill herself Mai! H..How could I just leave her there when she was hurting like that she is still my sister and she has improved so much with her mental health I...I...I just think she deserves a chance. I'm sorry." Zuko took a deep breath, looked at Mai and turned to go see his sister.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-0

Toph followed the servant to Azula's room even as she heard Mai's voice. Part of her felt bad to let Zuko take the heat but that changed when Azula had fallen asleep in her arms. Toph was pretty strong, she knew that but she was only sixteen and knew that Azula was way too light to be healthy. The servant opened the door and Toph walked in. She walked over to the bed and lay Azula down. She sat down beside her and stroked her hair distracted.

" How is she?" Zuko walked in the room quietly.

Toph jumped not realizing he was there. Did she really zone out like that? "She's fine, just a bit tired." She let out a short chuckle. " You would be too if you had been half starved in a freezing cell slowly rotting."

Zuko started to speak but Toph cut him off. "I know you didn't know that was happening. To tell the truth neither do I but she was way too easy to carry and I know my limits."

Zuko nodded mutely. They sat there next to Azula for some time but Zuko was summoned to a meeting and had to leave. Toph stayed though, She didn't know what it was but something in her told her to stay….so she did. Servants brought her lunch and set aside some food for when Azula woke up and came to take it away as well. She was about to leave so she could stretch her legs when Azula woke. "Hey, are you okay?"

Azula startled at the voice but quickly composed herself and sat up. "Of course I am."

Toph smiled at the confident, sarcastic tone. "Okay well dinner will be soon just so you know."

Azula frowned and got up out of bed. She took a deep breath and turned all the candles blue and grinned. " Of course Master Beifong." She smirked when Toph whipped around and pointed at her.

"No. None of that you can call me Toph. Got it?" Azula walked past her to the door.

Azula walked past her to the door. "Whatever you say Toph."

Stunned Toph jogged to catch up and strolled next to her as they made their way to the dining room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They entered the room obviously late and the room grew still. Zuko at the head of the table and Mai to his right and Izumi to Mai's right. Toph walked right in and sat on Zuko's left. Azula quickly followed and sat herself next to Toph.

"So what's on the menu today Sparky?" Toph had already begun to pile food onto her plate.

"Fried duck-goose, rice, and cheese potatoes." Zuko kept glancing between Mai and Azula.

They all ate in silence for a while until Izumi decided to speak up.

"Who are you?" She asked, pointing at Azula.

Azula slightly taken aback took a moment to answer. "Your Aunt Azula. I've heard much of you from your father."

Izumi looked confused, her eyebrows knitted together. It seemed as if she was trying to figure out what that meant. "What an Aunt? She looked at her mother.

Mai narrowed her eyes at Azula then turned to her daughter. "It is what you call your father's sister."

Izumi's eyes widened. She turned to look at Azula as if she was a four hundred foot purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings. Azula shifted in her seat and took a bite of rice. Izumi was now glancing back and forth between Zuko and Azula. Suddenly she stood in her seat. " Daddy! You not tell me you got a sidder!"

"Sit in your seat Izumi." Mai scolded her daughter.

Toph frowned. Azula's heart was racing. What was wrong? Why was she so nervous? Wha-

"Are you okay Azula?" Zuko's voice broke the silence.

Azula glanced up from her plate. "Yes, Yes I'm fine." Azula sounded like her old self giving a flippant wave of her hand. "I'm just wondering why dear Izumi here never heard of her Aunt Azula. When I never stop hearing about her?"

Mai just sent her a glare.

"Oh no matter I suppose I will have to teach the poor thing how to properly fire bend so she doesn't end up like ZuZu over there." Azula rested in her chair with a smirk.

This made Zuko turn bright red. "What makes you think I'd let you train my daughter? Besides we don't even know if she is a bender!"

Toph felt Azula's heart still racing. She was nervous. But why?

Azula simply laughed and faced Zuko. "You know she will be a bender. Plus ZuZu we both know I'm a far superior bender. Besides with you being Fire Lord you won't have enough time to correctly train her."

Zuko's face darkened. "I seem to remember Father having all the time in the world to train you….at least until he got bored and assigned you to Lo and Li."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

All the lamps in the room turned blue. Izumi started to cry. She stood up ramrod straight and turned towards the head of the table. "I will be going Fire Lord Zuko." Azula's eyes watered but she refused to let them fall. She would not give Zuko the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She quickly left ignoring the shouts of her brother. She made her way through the palace and headed to the gardens. She tried not to think of her "training" sessions with her father but the memories came anyway. She walked through the bushes and eventually found herself leaning against a tree. She couldn't really think very clearly and her breaths were short.

"Azula!" Toph crouched in front of her.

Who is that? What's happening….Toph? What wa-

"Azula! Listen to me! 'Kay I'm gonna touch your hands and I want you to copy my breathing." Toph placed Azula's hand on her chest and rubbed soothing circles on the outside of her leg. "1...2...3...4...5…" She continued as she tried to help Azula calm down. Eventually she felt Azula calm some and then to both of their surprise Azula started to cry. At first it was small and silent and then she started to sob. Azula felt Toph pull her into a hug and rub her back. Toph didn't really know what she was doing and just did what Katara did when she was upset. (Which was rare.)

Azula pulled away from the embrace and slowly stood. She helped Toph up and was shocked to find tears on the blind girls face. "You're crying." She gently wiped the girls tears off her cheeks. She tugged the startled girl and led them back to the palace being sure to avoid guards. She led them upstairs and towards a room but was stopped short when they entered the room.

"I can't see!" Toph yanked back into the hall where she could still see some.

Azula seemed to acknowledge this and stood there with her hand out. "Then trust me."

Toph hesitated. Could she really trust her? This was Azula! She tried to kill her multiple times and she was one of the only people who could lie to her. But that Azula would never let herself be carried by the earth bender and she definitely wouldn't let her hold her as she cried. (She didn't think that Azula cried) So she went with her gut and latched onto Azula's hand.

Azula smiled and led Toph into the room. It had a carpet floor with wood underneath which she guessed was why Toph couldn't 'see'. Azula walked them over to a lamp and turned it sideways. The bookshelf opened and Toph hesitated.

"What was that?"

"The wall opened." Azula led them through to an open room with some furniture inside as the wall closed.

Toph could see a little in this room and took a breath of relief.

"Sorry I forgot about your sight being earth based."

"Eh, It's fine Sparkles." She smirked

Azula turned to Toph. "What did you call me?"

" You're Sparkles and Zuko is Sparky."

"There is no way you are going to call me that."

Toph smirked "Whatever you say sparkles."

Azula just rolled her eyes and sat in a chair. "Now down to business. What do you want?"

Toph sat as well. "What do you mean?"

Azula scoffed and glanced around the room lit with her flames. It was a small room with a desk, a small sofa and another chair in which Toph was sitting. "Don't act as if you don't know what I mean. You had me removed from my prison and now I ask what you want in return."

Toph stood up. "I don't want anything from you Princess! I saw how you were in there, how you still are!"

Azula stood and faced Toph and noticed that she was at least three inches taller than her. "And what would you suggest I was like in there? Because I know exactly what I was like. Are you saying that you "saved" me out of pity? I am no-"

Toph cut her off. "I didn't get you out because of pity! I got you out of there because I know what it's like to be trapped in one place because other people think you're broken or that you can't possibly make out in the world." She pauses "If you want something to do that will make us equal. Then try to be civil and useful to Zuko alright? Also try and make some friends." She turned towards the door and stopped two steps inside. Azula silently leads her out of the room and parts ways with her. "Azula…"

Azula turns and shakes her head. "I need to be alone." The tone was empty and cold. Toph turns and walks away.

O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O

I hope you liked this chapter! I had like half of this already written so when. Commented on the first chapter I was like why not? I am super busy this year so this is not the first thing on my mind. So if it's been a while and no update just remind me and I'll get it out as quick as possible. RR


	3. You have no right

Okay here is a new chapter. No lyrics because I'm going in a different direction than what I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy! (I only proofread this once so sorry for any mistakes.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula paced her room. It looked the same with the exception of the removed mirror. In its place hung a tapestry of dragons flying high over the Fire Nation. It's here where she stops pacing and thinks. 'What am I feeling?' Anger. But at what? (Or who?) On edge. Of course she was! Just because the war was over doesn't mean people have stopped wanting to kill her. Terrified? Scared out of her mind? Absolutely. How is she supposed to live in a world where there is no war? She was born and raised in warfare,military tactics, political manipulation and more. She was trained to be a warrior. What use is there for a warrior princess in an era of peace? What skills she used to cover up her limited emotional comprehension are now frowned upon. Worse is that Zuko knows of her weakness. Surely he doesn't know it in a way he could use it against her but his wife does. A servant breaks her train of thought.

"Princess the Fire Lord request an audience with you."

Azula turns to the servant. She looks familiar to her but she cannot place the name. "What is your name?"

The servant bows. "Jai Shen princess."

"Alright Jai Shen, You shall prepare my tunics and tell the Fire Lord to expect me in twenty minutes."

Jai Shen bowed and hurried to do her task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Azula strides into the Fire Lord's study. "What could possibly be so important that you would interrupt my morning?"

Zuko turned to her and lowered himself onto the sofa."You weren't at breakfast today."

Azula remained standing. "Yes I had it brought to my room. I have a brother to murder a throne to steal I really am quite busy. Zuzu."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You never really wanted the throne did you?"

Azula sat in an armchair. "Oh no Zuzu I wanted that throne more than anything else. Well except maybe father's approval." She studied a painting on the wall. A scene from the beach house on Ember island."But as I sat in that cold cell recovering from insanity. I watched you be Fire Lord. I saw the weight of responsibility fall upon your shoulders. That has no appeal to me anymore. You can have it."

When she turned to face Zuko again his face was hard. He was tense in his seat. "I'm sorry for what I said about dad." He looked up at Azula. "I shouldn't have brought him up. I shou-"

Azula flew out of her chair and paced the room. "No. No you don't get to apologize. You don't know anything about our father other than he was "mean and cruel". You don't know anything."

Zuko cut her off as he stood. " You think I don't know dad? He was cruel and mean. At least he didn't strip your honor and banish you!"

Azula whipped her head around. "I wish he did! You weren't here Zuko! You weren't here! You were parading around the world in your little steamer. Boo hoo! I would take that ten times over than live through those three years alone again. I hate you for that Zuko! I was glad when you were burned because I knew you were a coward. I didn't hate you then but I do now. You do not have the right to talk about father. You barely have a right to the throne."

Azula strode out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph was wandering the palace. She had changed after a workout in the gardens. She ended up running into Izumi and Mai. Mai practically glued herself to Izumi since Azula showed up.

"Toph!" Izumi came running to her. She jumped as Toph lifted her up and rest her on her hip.

"Hey matchstick! What are you up to?"

"Lunch!" Izumi bounced excitedly in Toph's arms.

"Yes we are on our way to the dining room." Mai looked tired. She took Izumi back, gave Toph a nod and stode down the hall.

"Meet you there!" Toph turned and made her way to Azula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula heard Toph before she saw her. "Hey sparkles!"

Ignoring the brief feeling of relief that flooded her she turned. "Do you need something?" Watching Toph frown made something drop inside her gut.

"Are you coming to lunch?" Something in her voice compelled Azula to say yes and allow herself to be dragged through the halls. They arrived just as the meal began and sat in their seats.

It was silent until Izumi spoke up. "Aunt 'zula are you cwazy?" Mai's eyes widened.

Azula appeared to be thinking as she chewed her food. "Not anymore."

Izumi looked as if she was going to ask something else but Mai shut her down.

Toph had a slight frown. Azula was so tense. She wasn't nervous she was just tense. As if she was about to explode. She continued to eat but she sat ramrod straight and said nothing unless spoken to.

"I'm glad you could join us Azula." Zuko had broken the silence. He seemed tense as well.

Azula's breath caught. She glared at her brother. "It was not for you." She finished the meal and excused herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph went to Azula's room and knocked. "Come in."

She opened the door to find Azula at her desk reading something. "Why were you so tense at lunch? What's wrong Azula?"

Azula didn't answer at first. She set down the financial reports she was reviewing. " I was simply containing my disdain for my brother. Why do you ask?"

Toph folded her arms over her chest and strode across the room. She stood over Azula and somehow her blind stare was more terrifying than most Azula had seen. "Because Azula regardless of what you want I care about you. Hell! I don't even know if I want to, but here we are. So you are going to either tell me what is bothering you, or tell me what you need from me right now, or whatever I don't care! Just stop deflecting and give me a straight answer.

Azula just stared. Her face crumpled and her hands trembled ever so slightly. She stayed silent for a long time. Toph was starting to think she broke her.

"I'm sorry." It was spoken so softly that she had to strain to hear it. Toph stayed silent.

"I just….I'm….No one has ever said that before. I don't know how to react." Azula's head fell as she stared at the ground. Agni strike her dead please. Stiff silence filled the room.

"No one has ever said they care about you?" Toph sat on the ground next to Azula's chair. Toph worked her mouth trying to get the words out. " No one in your whole life? I've heard Zuko say that he loves you….."

Azula hardened. "Zuko is a fool. Either that or a liar and we both know he is too reckless to be a liar. He thinks all he has to do is say "I love you." Or "I'm sorry. I'll try harder." and poof it's all better. Well it's fucking not. He thinks he is this wise old man when he is not even twenty-three yet! He says that he loves me then throws our past….my past back in my face! He never cared for me! He abandoned me and I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I...I…." A gasp cut her off.

She was spiraling; desperate she grabbed the closest thing to keep her from falling. Her hand grabbed a curtain. It came crashing down with her. When did she get over here? Her breath was short as she drown in the curtain. Thrashing only made it worse yet she couldn't stop it. She was gonna die here.

Suddenly she was free from her prison and her hands where over someone's heart. No that was Toph's heart and it was thumping fast. What was wrong? Why was she-" Breath Azula just breath. Don't think just breath." It took several minutes possibly even hours for all she knew. But she was breathing properly again and honestly so tired.

"Are okay now?" Azula took a deep breath and nodded against the person holding her. " Good because I have a Fire Lord to kill." Toph went to stand and Azula grabbed her hand.

"No, not tonight please?" Toph froze. 'Did Azula just say please?' "Just stay. Stay with me." Azula's voice was so tired and dare she say young? As is she was seven years old and wanted her mother cause there was a monster under her bed. So Toph let herself be guided to her bed and laid down onto the soft mattress. She covered herself and Azula with the blankets. She lay there ignoring the feeling in her stomach as Azula rest her head on her shoulder and drapes her arm across her midriff.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There ya go my friends a new chapter! Let me know if you liked it. If you find any errors or just have some writing tips please share! I'll update as soon as I can. Exams are the worst.


	4. Trust?

Hi y'all! This is mostly a transition chapter but a good one nonetheless! I hope you enjoy the next one will be a doozy.

*(Hey I went through and did some editing on all the chapters. The biggest change is in Chapter 1 and I will be done with chapter five soon.)*

Slowly she woke to a soft snoring. There was a weight on her chest. The source of the snoring. Suddenly the previous night flooded into her memory. Azula had asked her to stay with her. Toph's stomach felt like there were a thousand moth flies fluttering around inside. What the hell was happening to her? She was too scared to move and too terrified to stay. She decided to stay put for fear of waking the princess. Toph supposed about an hour passed before the princess started to wake.

"What? Where? Oh." Azula startled when she realized she wasn't alone but settled when she realized whom she was with. " I thought that was a dream."

Toph sat up and swallowed. " Yeah me too. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes I suppose I do. Thank you for your assistance. It is no longer required." Azula sounded stiff and cold.

" No. Azula we both know that you are not okay. I know you are not crazy but you are still hurting. I refuse to be the one who ignores and neglects you. I care about you and have to deal with it." Toph stood in her wrinkled clothes and her arms crossed.

Azula sat stunned. She had been trained to deal with so many situations and political conversations but she had no idea how to respond to this. So she did the only thing she knew, try and regain control. " Don't lie to me! Zuko sent you to spy on me didn't he? You want me to tell you how and what I think so you can tell Zuko like some pet on a leash! I won't have it! Get out! You don't care! No one does! So spare me the lies."

Toph frowned. 'She really thinks I don't care.' Toph took a seat in the desk chair. "I care about you Azula. I do. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you,but I do care."

Azula stood stiff. Thoughts racing through her mind. Her mind was no longer as organized as it once was. She was broken. A token of an era that was now considered an atrocity. She was worthless. Yet this hero, this great master claims that she cares? For something as broken and damaged as Azula knew she was. Agni she could hear her doctor rambling about trust and the importance of balanced relationships. Shit. She'll give it a try. If it backfires the worst that will happen is she's killed so win-win really.She works her mouth and manages a soft. "Okay."

Toph's head snapped up. "Really? Okay? That's it?...Are you really okay?"

Azula shook her head. "No, but this is the one thing I haven't tried yet so it is the logical decision."

Toph exhaled. " You really crack me up sparkles. I'm glad you're giving trust a chance. I'll do my best to keep it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* One month later*

Azula's face drips with sweat. "I thought the great master Beifong would present more of a challenge!"

" I figured I'd let you have some fun before I crush you." Toph sent a shock wave throughout the training grounds. Azula flipped backwards and landed on her feet. Quickly she countered with a sweeping kick of blue flame. Toph built up a wall to block the flame, feeling the heat rush around her and dissipate. The wall shoots forward and is quickly followed by two stones. Azula demolishes the wall and manages to avoid one of the stones, but is knocked down by the second. Toph sees an opportunity and traps Azula's feet on the earth.

"Surrender?" Toph stands over her, arms crossed, her unseeing eyes staring down at Azula. BOOM! Azula shot out of the earth and grabbed Toph's wrist, dragging her down with her. Once on the ground the pair begin to wrestle trying to pin each other down. Azula's hair fell loose, and Toph used that to her advantage. Yanking hard she pulled Azula's body toward her, then she twisted them so she was on top. Now straddling Azula, Toph pulled a smirk. "Surrender."

Suddenly Toph felt Azula's legs wrap around her waist and she was on her back. Azula, who sat comfortably on Toph with her wrists pinned underneath Azula's boots, leaned forward and said.

"Never"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors to the training courtyard burst open. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Azula's blood ran cold. She knew that voice, the water savage that defeated her. Frozen in fear Azula did not move from her position. Everything blurred together, she heard yelling but couldn't tell who it was. She knew she should move if atleast to defend herself, but her body wouldn't obey. Pain shot through her ribs as she flew backwards. Her senses came back to her as she rolled to a stop, clutching her newly cracked(?) ribs. She was wet, no she was soaked. She hated water, ever since that day she couldn't bear it unless it was hot enough to scald. Trying to stand she heard yelling.

"What the fuck Katara!" Toph stood up and put herself between Katara and Azula.

"You're mad at me? She was trying to kill you!" Katara was seething. Her arms waved wildly as she spoke.

" Katara we were sparring! We were training together, She wasn't trying to kill me. Toph turned towards Azula who was now standing. She strode and wrapped an arm around her, and leaned to her ear. "Let's get you dry, yeah?" Azula nodded mutely. They walked into the palace leaving behind Katara who was too surprised by Toph to stop them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They passed Aang and Zuko who were rushing through the halls as if they just heard what had happened. Toph flipped them both off and kept walking to Azula's quarters.

Opening the door she led Azula into the washroom. After ordering the servants to bring her towels she told them not to come in unless called for. The servants all being familiar with Miss Beifong obeyed her orders for fear of what the princess might do.

Slowly she approached Azula. "You need to get out of those and into some dry clothes." Azula nodded slowly, but made no move to change. "Do you need help? I can call the servants back if you want."

Azula looked up at Toph. "No!...I don't want them to see me like this. Could- Could you help me?" Her voice got weaker with each word. Terrified, they had been trying the trust thing for a few weeks and its had its ups and downs but she didn't know if this was too much to ask or-

"Of course." Slowly Toph slid her hands along the ties of Azula's training tunics and soon Azula was left in her bindings. There she hesitated, the bindings needed to be changed. They were soaked and cold, but that was really intimate and she didn't want to push Azula.

Fortunately Azula seemed to pick up on this and slowly moved to change her bindings and with Toph's help dry off and get into a robe. Suddenly exhausted and in pain she shuffled over to her bed. She lay down on her soft mattress too tired to even process what had happened that day. All she knew was that she wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to be alone. Toph stood by the bed and chewed her lip as if thinking of something to say. Azula grabbed her hand. "Stay?" She asked half asleep. Toph's hand slipped from hers, and she panicked a little until she felt the mattress dip beside her. She shifted closer to Toph's warm body and swiftly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph was tired. Tired of people's bullshit, tired of having to deal with arrogant people. Really she was just tired. Which is why it is supringing to her that she is not sleeping. She knew why of course, Katara just shows out of nowhere and just attacks Azula for no reason! Okay well there was a reason but still! She could have asked or waited or literally anything else. And Zuko! He knew exactly what kind of reaction Katara would have once she found out Azula was in the palace. Why didn't he tell her Katara was coming or at least let them know when they arrived or something! She was angry and she was tired. Eventually tired won out and she drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
